UnHappy Birthday
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: You all wanted a rhyme and reason for The Dreamer, right? well, those of you who reviewed did So here it is. It started out as a Round robin type thing on TBPS, but I was the only one really interested, so I claimed it. I must give credit to LilSnoo
1. Weather or Not

This story is (well, was) a round robin type story from the group the Black Pearl Scrolls. unfortunately, only two other people decided to participate, (and each only did a few paragraphs) and so I decided to revive it by adding it to my Series.

Thanksare given to Lilsnoopy and otherHawk, for their additions to this piece. From here on out, however, I will be flying solo on this mission....

and now for the fic:

--------------------------------------------

-------

Jack was awakened by a heavy object landing on his chest.

An' ''e was havin'' such a great dream, too. Five beautiful, naked women an'' a whole ocean worth of rum. Who wouldn't like that? ' 'Oh well. Might as well get up so's I can kill whoever threw this.... whatever it is on me.' ' He looked more closely at the brightly wrapped object.

Obviously whoever threw it at him didn't want him to know who he (or she) was. In fact, it probably was a she. The only she on the ship to be precise. ""ANAMARIA! Get in here!" " Ana came in, looking' as innocent as.... well as innocent as she could.

""Yes, Cap'n?"" She asked, her voice unnervingly sweet.

""Is this yours by any chance?"" he held up the box.

""No."" Her answer was matter of fact. She wasn't being insubordinate by not answering, yet she wasn't going to say more than she had to.

""Well, then d'you know who did wake me up with this.... thing?""

""Aye.""

""Well, tell me you bloody woman!"

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" A voice came from the door. A man walked in, short black hair windblown, a smile on his face. "And for you're information, I did."

A stunned expression passed across Jack's face for a moment, soon replace by a grin of his own. "Tim! Bloody hell, man, where'd you come from?"

"I decided to come visit my baby brother; after all, it is your birthday."

A solemn look passed between them before Tim spoke up again. "The past is the past. I'm sure mother would want you to be happy. I mean you were her favourite. Why, I'll never know, but you were."

Anamaria stayed silent during the reunion, but now she spoke up. "Captain, I think ye 'ave a ship t' run?"

"Aye, that I do." He started to rise before glaring at them both. "So why don't you two get out so I can get dressed and take control of me ship."

Grinning, the pair left his cabin.

Jack placed the package on the bed as he got ready.

Once he had finished dressing he sauntered curiously over to the box and picked it up. It was indeed heavy, but he wasn't sure if he should trust his brother enough to open it. Probably wasn't anything near as good as the dream he was having.

He carried it under his arm and walked out of his cabin door, not surprised to see Tim whispering something into Ana's ear and watching her laugh. Jack shook his head and decided to find out what was in the box after all.

He placed it next to his ear and shook it. A strange sound suddenly emitted from it and startled Jack. He held it at arms length unsure of what to do and looked up to see Tim and Ana watching him with amused expressions.

"Open it," Tim grinned.

Jack was still worried about exactly what might be in the box - Tim and Anamaria working together was making him more than a little nervous - but there was no way he was going to let them see that. With his very best air of nonchalance he laid the box down on the deck, crouched in front of it and pried the lid off.

Instantly a fast-moving bundle of fur leapt out and threw itself directly at Jack, scrambling over his chest and face with very sharp claws before racing off aft. Bemused and speechless, Jack turned to watch it go, still unsure of exactly what had just happened. He looked round to see Ana and Tim, leaning on each other almost crying with laughter.

Examining the scratches that the creature had left, Jack decided that it was going to be a very long day.

Jack looked around the ship, searching for someone to let his anger out on. Seeing no one, he figured he might as well release his anger on the pair who caused it. He stormed up to the two, who were wiping the tears from their eyes and just now regaining their composure. "ANAMARIA! _I_ am the captain here, and as such you are bound to follow my rules, savvy?" At her nod, he turned to his brother "And as for you! What was that thing?! You may be older than me but I'm still in charge. If you don't like it, then leave! But I won't stand here and be humiliated by either of you. Do I make meself clear?"

Tim and Anamaria were clearly taken aback by Jack's sudden outburst. Both backed up a bit as he got in their faces. Even Marty, who, thankfully for him, was in the crow's nest at the time, cringed from his captain's rage. Jack's usually soft honey brown eyes, held a fire so deep that they seemed to take on a golden glow.

The wind picked up around the three, as if the sea Herself was siding with the enrage captain. The trinkets in Jack's hair whipped around him, creating an almost melodic chiming sound. Not that any of them noticed, they were too enthralled in their own affairs.

"Well?" Jack insisted. "Did I not speak English? Yer t' follow my rules or get off this ship. What say you?"

Tim was first to gather himself. He did spend nearly two decades with the man; he should be used to his outburst by now. "Yes, Jack, we gather that you want us to behave in front of your crew and I for one will do so. As you said, it is your ship. I'll just have to follow your rules." Tim was choosing his words carefully, he didn't want to give Jack cause to through him overboard. He knew he would in the mood he was. 'Note to self, stop teasing Jack about his Birthday.' Aloud, he added, "I'm sure Ana would agree that you were right and we were wrong. We're sorry." He gave his brother a sincere look of remorse.

The wind continued to howl as the sun became obscured by clouds. Jack's anger may have begun subsiding but the ocean's fury was just beginning.

Lightening flashed overhead, charging the air with the power of the sudden storm. Jack looked up, just as the first drop hit him dead on the nose. The raindrop slid down his face, mingling with the other drops now falling heavily to the deck. Their feet were shaken from beneath them as a sudden wave struck from nowhere. The Sea below began rocking the _Black Pearl_ and her occupants harshly. Jack and Anamaria stood quickly. The two seasoned sailors then hurried to their posts, leaving Tim to gain his footing on the rough waters.

"Tim!" Jack had to yell to be heard over the storm, "Get to my cabin!" Tim struggled to remain on his feet; there was no way he would make it to the other side of the ship. "Or at least tie yerself off!" As he spoke, the Captain followed his own words, tying himself to his precious helm. The rest of the crew reappeared from their meal in the galley, preparing the ship for the sudden anger of the Atlantic waters.

Gibbs tied himself off on the mizzenmast. Jack scanned his surrounding for his first mate. She was nowhere to be seen. "Gibbs!" When his quartermaster responded with his usual 'Aye, Cap'n?' Jack continued. "Where's Ana? " Gibbs's eyes scanned the ship, stem to stern.

"I don' see 'er, Cap'...." The older man's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a lone figure climbing the mast above him.

"What is it, man?" Jack guessed what caught Gibbs' attention. He just hoped he wasn't right.

"Well, I found 'er." The ship tossed again, pulling the dark woman almost completely off her perch. She clung there, hanging by the sail she was trying to fix, by her left hand. In her right hand was a line, not yet tied to anything. "Anamaria!" Both Gibbs and his captain cried in unison.

Jack tried to untie himself from the helm to go to the woman's side, but the rope held tight. The water pelting down soaked the knot, making it even harder to take out. He reached for his knife, trying to cut himself free, just as another wave struck the side of the ship, tossing him and his knife in different directions. He made a grab for the weapon, but the bloody rope wouldn't give him enough slack to wrap his hand around it.

He rose to his feet, almost slipping on the wet deck, and tried to kick it closer to him. No matter which way he tried to get the knife, it was always a few centemetres out of his grasp....

As he continued with his attempts to free himself, Jack's second in command began losing her grip on the yardarm. Slowly, as if time was stilled, her hand slipped, dropping her the long way down to the deck.

Jack watched, helplessly, as his first mate plunged to her death. After all, to fall from such height would surely kill anyone. Luckily for both him and Anamaria, then, that Gibbs happened to be between her and the hard deck.

She landed on him with a loud (very loud) thud. The waves still churned beneath the ship, causing the unconscious woman to slid from her landing place, arm bent at an odd angle, towards the larward railing of the ship. Tim., who was tied to said railing, made a grab for her, hoping to get to her before she slipped completely overboard.

Just as his pale hand touched her dark one, contrasting fingers almost caressing in attempts to gain a grip, the ship tilted back, putting more distance between the two.

Anamaria's limp body was thrown around the ship like a rag doll. No one had enough slack on their lines to be able to reach the (hopefully) not yet dead pirate. Another giant wave struck the side of the ship, nearly capsizing her. When everyone could see again, Ana was gone.

--------------------

TBC........

So, does she survive? You'll just have to wait and read on to find out. Personally, I think I've now found a place for my Dreamer drabble. Yay! Another drabble has found a good home! And I know exactly where this piece fits in to the series.... The puzzle pieces are all falling into place....

Thanks again to all of you who've reviewed my work. Your reviews are what keep me writing. You give me inspiration, help me improve, and keep my writing goals realistic. Thank you for that.


	2. Sea of Change

Sorry for the delay with all my crap... I've just been too busy to get online. You would _not_ believe how many emails I had to sort through! Hell in a hand basket, it was...

But anyway, without further delay...

* * *

Happy Birthday

Chapter Two

Jack searched the deck with his eyes, all the while tugging at the wet knot. She can't be gone... He had to find her. His arms were getting rope burn, yet still he continued to pull at his bindings.

The rope holding him to the _Pearl_, meant to protect, was now doing more harm than good. He fought with his restraints, struggling with the wet knots. Where the bloody hell was his knife? His gaze turned from his futile attempt at finding his First Mate, to the deck right beneath him.

Another flash of lightning off something just to his left. His knife! He reached his foot toward the object. Just a few more centimetres... His boot tip touched the silver edge of the blade. He added just a tiny bit more pressure. All he had to do was pull it close enough to pick it up and cut himself free. As he attempted to execute the afforementioned plan, however, the blade spun on its hilt, placing it farter from Jack's grasp.

He released a growl of frustration –– and more than a few expletives –– while struggliing harder against his bonds. "Ana!" His nearly panic–stricken voice was heard even over the storm. The crashing thunder, the howling wind, and the roaring churning waves, had no force when compared to Captain Sparrow's cries.

"Ana..." He sank to his knees, grief silencing him. Tears burned in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. The pooring rain washed them away before they travelled very far.

"Jack!" The blank eyes that met Tim's gaze frightened him more than any storm. He held up his own knife, knuckles white from the tightness of his grasp. Taking it to the rope that tethered him to the ship, he severed his only protection from falling overboard. Just as the last thread of rope snapped, another large wave almost _did_ take him over. He lost the knife in his endeavors to remain aboard.

As he clung to the railing, he watched the blade fall into the tenebrous ocean, disappearing within the angry waves.

At least he was free. And Jack's knife was still on the aft deck, anyways. If he could manage to get to his brother, he could manage to use it to free him.

Tim struggled to remain standing as the ship tossed and turned beneath him. Step by aganizingly slow step, he made his way to Jack. The captain just sat at the helm, back against the wheel.

Tim looked from his starting point –– so disturbingly close –– to his destination –– still so far. Then he looked to the raging, storm thrown sea below, and back to Jack. Jack, he knew, would be all to willing to risk life and limb for Anamaria. Hell, he willing just give up his own life for her. Tim had to admit, the woman was now family.

The image of his own Jill being in those waters (and himself in Jack's place), flashed through his head... With one last look aft–ward, he (not so gracefully) jumped over the railing. Tim scanned the water for the female pirate before taking a deep breath and jumping in.

The shock of the cold water nearly knocked his breath out of him. He fought the violent waves. Spots began growing in his darkening vision and still he couldn't find air. His lungs burned. He had to force himself not to breathe and to keep moving. The darkness surrounding his vision expanded, claiming more of his sight.

He knew that if he passed out underwater, he'd be dead. Yet, even with that knowledge, he felt himself slip from the waking world. As the final bit of his vision fled, his mind flashed back to the sight of his brother... That empty gaze... Like there was nothing left for him... If Tim didn't succeed, Jack would carry that look 'til the end of his days.

With his waning strength, Tim gave one last kick... He had to find and save Anamaria.

-XXXXX-

Jack sat, leaning on the helm, vacant eyes seeing but not registering. With a blank expression, he watched everything apathetically. Ana was gone. What did anything really matter now? She'd never get to know how he felt for her... He never eve had a chance to say goodbye...

Actually, the last words he said to her were in anger. He remembered how he spoke to her just before... And now he'd never get a chance to apologise.

"I'm sorry..." His words weere drown out by the storm. Just like his Anamaria. Anger filled him. Anger at himself for yelling at her. Anger at the Sea for taking her from him. Anger at the storm for making her go overboard. Anger at God for letting all of it happen. There was nore than enough anger to go around.

Jack rose to his feet, eyes heavenward. Whether he was aiming his wrath at God of the storm, eve _he_ wasn't sure. "Bring her back!" For a moment, the deafening roar silenced, as if nature's wrath itself was listening. "Bring Ana back t' me! If ye do, I migh' just forgive ye!" The words were yell to the sly, but were meant (at least in part) for his own ears as well. He couldn't forgive himself if she didn't come back. He wasn't even sure if he could _live_ with himself.

The storm seemed to heed his advice. With one last flask of lightning, and a distant crash of thunder, the winds slowed, the rain lightened, and the waves tamed.


End file.
